Duram Bar Emmon
Duram Bar Emmon is the Lord of Sharp Point and current head of House Bar Emmon. As such he also bears the title Keeper of the Torch, Guardian of the Gullet, and Seed of Togarion, though such names are not oft recognized outside of Sharp Point. He is three and twenty, stands an even six feet, and can always be found with a necklace around his neck - upon which lies a relic of House Bar Emmon, called Togarion's Tooth. He has two siblings; Raella and Togarion Bar Emmon. History Born in 357AC to Boremund Bar Emmon and Maia Rambton, Duram was their first child, and the heir to his father's holdings. His father was an ambitious man, and from the first set out to use Duram as a tool in his endeavors. At a young age Duram began to learn of manipulation and deceit, his father teaching him how to use his circle of friends as tools, rather than companions. The urgent teachings of his mother helped to instill empathy in the young Bar Emmon, but his father's skills never left him. At ten Duram began his martial training, and decided from an early age that he far preferred an axe to the traditional sword. His father conceded, interested only in making sure he was able to defend himself and the interest of Bar Emmon, and caring little for such foolhardy ideals such as "chivalry" and "nobility". During this period Duram began to spend much time with his two younger siblings, though Togarion, the youngest, was some five years his junior. While Maia forbid Raella from leaving the castle grounds, Duram and Togarion went on many adventures together, exploring the small town at the base of the fortress and the surrounding lands as well. They often played in the shallows below the Torch - Sharp Point's mighty watchtower that overlooks the Gullet - though sometimes they would travel farther inland, where the rocks gave way to soil and the cliffs to trees and foliage. of 370AC, where he participated in the melee and was defeated by Alan Tarly.]]In time Togarion revealed himself as the better of the two, his sharp wit and natural skill with the blade recommending him to their father Boremund, who quickly grew to favour the boy. Duram grew to resent his father, training harder in an effort to win back his approval, but found the natural abilities of his brother too much to overcome. Eventually he chose a different tact - taking to the seas aboard one of House Bar Emmon's ships and traveling the Narrow Sea. The farthest east he's ever gone is Pentos - most of the time he would hunt pirates along the shores of Westeros, or help Bar Emmon merchants with their cargo. It was neither exciting nor lucrative - but it far beat remaining home. During this period he often visited a few major cities in Westeros, going as far North as Gulltown,and all the way to Oldtown on the west coast. There he met Lord Leyton Hightower, and worked with him briefly before returning home in 368AC. When he returned, Duram found that Togarion was now his father's right hand. The young Bar Emmon worshiped their father, though Duram himself had grown disillusioned, and Raella seemed indifferent, so long as her wants were met. In 369AC Boremund Bar Emmon catches wind of a small smuggler's ring off the shore of Sharp Point, not too far south, and decides to take advantage of it. He heads south to strike a 'deal', though in truth it's little more than blackmail, and the smugglers instead draw arms. In the ensuing fighting Boremund is killed, and Togarion takes a terrible wound in the mouth, scaring his face and making speech increasingly difficult. He was thrown overboard by unknown hands, and found on shore a few hours later. When Duram heard of the fate of his father, and the cruelty shown to his younger brother, he could only feel a sense of regret that he had not done more to protect them. His father had always tried to teach him that the fortunes of House Bar Emmon must be prized over all - strangely enough it was only through his death that he managed to truly teach his son that lesson. Recent Events Duram has worked tirelessly since his arrival in King's Landing to win a place upon the King's Small Council. He came close when Leyton Hightower named him the temporary Master of Whispers in the Reachman's absence, but Leyton's arrest halted any hopes of this coming to pass. Duram then turned to Roland Westerling, hoping that the Hand might see value in having a man like this in his service. A tentative understanding was reached, and Duram sent word to his brother Togarion, who was on his way to Oldtown, instructing the younger Bar Emmon to ask about a hidden room rumoured to exist in the Hightower. Duram met with King Alesander Baratheon, hoping to place himself at the man's service, only to be named the King's Scales, rather than his sought after position of Master of Ships. Soon after the King's death, Duram stood behind his liege lady Cassana Baratheon in her attempt to take the regency. Family * Lord {Boremund Bar Emmon}, His Father (d. 369AC) * Lady {Maia Rambton}, His Mother (d. 362AC) ** Lord '''Duram Bar Emmon' (23) ** Raella Bar Emmon (19) ** {Togarion Bar Emmon} (d. 370AC) * Various cousins and distant relations, far too numerous to list. Category:House Bar Emmon Category:Crownlander